Day By Day
by Good Day Sunshine
Summary: GodotMaya, Rated K plus : / She arrives unannounced on a Saturday. He doesn't mind much.


_Good day! This fic was born out of my love of telling stories that go in order of seasons, days, and months. Listening to Monday, Monday, Monday and Fix You Up by Tegan and Sara also helped (cough cough_ listen to them _nudge nudge)._

_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Capcom. _

_**NOTE TO READ: THE DAYS ARE NOT RIGHT AFTER ONE ANOTHER. IT COULD BE MONTHS OR WEEKS BETWEEN EACH DAY. EVERYTHING IS IN CHRONOLOGICAL TIME THOUGH. ENJOY READING.**_

* * *

It is a Saturday when Maya Fey first enters his door.

She doesn't say a word as she drags a chair from his apartment's kitchen next to the window in his bedroom. Godot follows her as she does this.

He nods hello and she gives him a tired grin as she seats herself down in the chair.

He doesn't mind her barging in at all. She got him out of life in prison (_others helped of course, but he shall still be eternally grateful to her_). It is the least that he could do.

Godot sets a special made _Blend #102_ by her chair forty minutes later. She leaves twenty minutes after that with a nod of goodbye.

(_she didn't drink the coffee_)

* * *

It is a Sunday when he asks her why she is here.

He is curious. Beyond curious, perhaps. Mia always told him everything and the thought of not knowing why Maya was here bothered him immensely. The _Blend #91 _is set down as soon as she entered his apartment. Godot looks over to her emotionless face and decides to ask even though his brain is telling him not to.

"You...why...why are you here?" He mentally berates himself for the uncertainty that seeped into his voice. Godot thinks he should've known better for all his days in law. In fact, being doubtless was just another part of his personality. Maya's eyes widen and she flinches as if she was hit. He feels slightly guilty, but still stands around to wait for her answer.

She never replies and leaves without a word like always.

Maybe she didn't want to answer him, but Godot hates maybes and decides to ask her later.

(_the coffee got knocked over when she got up_)

* * *

It is a Monday when she speaks.

It was somewhere in between his fourth and tenth check up on her. Godot doesn't really care what time it was. He hasn't remembered anything clearly since his days in law. He likes it likes that. Godot is standing by her while sipping on the cold _Blend #53_ he left by her chair earlier (_wasting is a horrible habit_). She opens her mouth as if to sigh.

"I'm waiting."

Godot chokes on his coffee from the surprise of hearing Maya talk. Her voice sounded too old and tired for her twenty two years of living. He frowns.

"What are you waiting for?"

She smiles at him and remains quiet for a few minutes. She speaks in a hushed tone.

"I don't know."

Maya leaves soon (_fifteen minutes to be exact_) after that. He doesn't stop her.

(_he finishes her cup of coffee that day_)

* * *

It is a Tuesday when she is late.

He is worried. More then worried, in fact. He is sitting on the ground in front of the door with his eighteenth cup of coffee. It is eleven at night. Maya usually arrives by nine thirty at the latest.

So when Godot hears the click of the door (_he gave her a key several visits in_), he gets up quickly, almost knocking over his coffee. Godot grabs her by the shoulders and he doesn't know whether to scream at her for not calling him earlier or to pull her into a bone crushing embrace.

He just stares instead.

Maya gives him a smile as if to say sorry and releases herself from his iron grip. She goes to sit in her chair again. He places a coffee by her as always. This time, a _Blend #14_. It is sweeter than his usually bitter coffees and he thinks that she might enjoy it. Mia did.

(_she doesn't drink a drop of it_)

* * *

It is a Wednesday when she cries.

The visit had gone like normal as always. She opened the door, sat down in her chair, and proceeded to stare out the window for a few hours. This time though, when he set down the coffee (_a Blend #9_), she began talking.

"I saw Nick today. He…he was different. He looked like a homeless person. He has a daughter, did you know that? And…and he…he's not Nick anymore. He doesn't care about_ anything_. He's someone else I don't know about."

He doesn't know what to say. It's Maya and_ no__t Mia_, and he hasn't thought much about ways to get under her skin or to comfort her. It's just her and wet eyes and cold coffee. He watches Maya cry for an hour so before she runs out of tears and starts to sniffle. Godot feels disgusted with himself because he didn't do anything.

She leaves earlier than usual.

(_the cup is left untouched for two days_)

* * *

It is a Thursday when he smiles.

She brings in cake for some special occasion (_Christmas_) and sets on the dining room table. Godot takes out two plates and two forks from his cupboard and Maya carefully cuts the cake up into eight pieces. She gets two pieces and he gets one. Today is different because he hands her tea. She smiles and he decides to buy tea for an eternity. They walk with the cake and drinks to their usual spots: her in the chair and him leaning against the wall next to the window. They stay silent, listening to the hustle of the city down below.

"Thank you." she whispers, still chewing on her cake. There is a dot of frosting near her lip and Godot has the urge to wipe it off. He decides against it and holds onto the _Blend #78_ in his hand a little tighter.

"Thank me? What for?" he asks.

Maya looks at him from the corner of her eyes as if to see if he had any deep hidden meaning to his words. For a split second, the mist that clouds the lights in her eyes vanishes and is replaced by a playful glint in her eyes. At that moment, there are no murders and trials and past lives and the horrible reality. Just Godot and Maya, eating cake and looking out at the hustle and bustle of the city. He hopes it stays like that.

"For stuff." she replies, the playfulness seeping into her voice.

He breaks out into laughter and smiles when he sees pink dust her cheeks. Maya pouts and crosses her arms over her chest. His smile just grows even wider.

(_her cup is only hal__f full by the end of the night_)

* * *

It is a Friday when Godot feels alive for the first time in years.

He drags a chair from the kitchen to beside her place near the window. Godot hands her a cup of tea while he slowly sips on a _Blend #62_. It is creamier than his usual blends. Maya's favorite out of all of them.

"What are you waiting for?" he asks. Godot hopes she finally has found her answer.

"I don't know… but it is a particularly beautiful night." she says. Maya turns her head and smiles without the buried worries and the broken promises and the unfulfilled wishes. The tired lines that shadowed over her face vanish, making her look alive again.

His heart starts up again and at that exact moment, Godot swore to himself he would always protect Maya no matter what. For no one else but her, he would walk to the ends of the world and back. In a moment of impulse, he reaches out with his spare hand to grab hold of hers. Godot regrets it soon after, but the uncertainty falls away when she tightens her hold on his hand.

Maya doesn't leave that night. She falls asleep on the chair. Godot carries her to his bed and he goes to sleep on the couch.

(_and she finished everything in her cup_)

* * *

fin.

* * *

_And done! I hope it wasn't OOC. Comment if you enjoyed._

_Reviews are love._


End file.
